Brothers & Sisters Questions and answers
by 1000meredith
Summary: Ask any questions you want isn't the title enough? i only update after someone asks a question. you may ask any question you want i will answer it. even if it means you could be part of the story T.T
1. Intro

Here is a Q&A Panel for my stories but mainly Brothers & Sisters. ask any questions you want and they will answer them.

place any reviews for questions you may have about any of the characters you like or dislike


	2. Question 1

this question is from nikkiegirl9087

Why you so annoying :P

Me: ok I'm sorry but I will yell at you later Nikkie its not supposed to be a question for me like that. you don't count

DX leave me alone nikkiegirl9087

post questions in the review section for me to answer


	3. Question 2

here is Question 2

ms. cheerful

Anna. what would you do if Ed broke up with you? Nikkie. have you kissed Al yet? ;3

Anna: I haven't thought of that. but I hope that doesn't happen. *smiles*

Nikkie: yeah you hope

Anna: be quiet Nikkie. the next question is for you.

Nikkie: oh um no I haven't kissed Al that I know of

- Ed and Al walk in -

Ed: hey what's going on?

Anna: some questions from fans. Nikkie is trying to answer the question she was asked.

Ed & Al: what question was that?

Anna: -reads question aloud for Ed and Al to hear- Nikkie. have you kissed Al yet? ;3- (to Nikkie) hey I remember one time you kissed Al *smirks*

Nikkie: when?

Anna: you were 2. you grabbed Al's arm and kissed him on the cheek

Ed: oh yeah I remember that. Al was blushing like crazy after that

Nikkie: oh yeah? well you never answered the question you were asked

Anna: *groans*

Ed: what was the question?

Anna: (to Nikkie) thanks a lot (out loud) the question was: Anna. what would you do if Ed broke up with you? *blushes*

Nikkie your welcome now answer it

Anna: have you ever heard of sarcasm? *sigh* ok now that I think about it I have an idea of what I would do, but these 2 need to get out of here before I say anything *points to Ed and Al*

Nikkie: -pushes bot of the boys into a sound proof room and locks them in- now answer

Anna: I'd beat the living shit out of him most likely and slap him every time I see him. but I still hope that never happens

Me: let those 2 out of the sound proof room Nikkie so we can end the chapter

Nikkie: - opens door to soundproof room-

Anna: ok so this is how we end this chapter

Nikkie: 1000meredith does not own FMA or any of its characters

Al: only Anna and Nikkie

Ed: please ask some more questions in the review section

All: BYE!


	4. Question 3

:

AWWW! :D Al and Nikkie kissed! :3 DATS SHO CUTE!

Al. have you taken her out on a date? and what did nikkie gt you for christmas?

Ed. same questions as da top

(All four in the same room)

Anna: Questions for the boys

Ed: what are they?

Anna: well first there was a comment (to ) yes it was XD

Al: can I see?

Anna hands Al the letter: it's got your Questions on it first

Al: *reads letter* Uh no, I haven't taken Nikkie out on a date technically *Nikkie nods* *tries to read second question* Um I can't read this question

Nikkie: can I see?

Al: Sure *hands Nikkie letter*

Nikkie: I think it says; and what did Nikkie get you for Christmas?

Al: she got me a hat with a cat on it

(Letter gets handed to Ed)

Ed: it says same questions as da top

Nikkie: it means the same questions that Al had to answer. But it refers to Anna not me.

Ed: thanks. *Looks at questions* not really, no I haven't sorry. *looks at other question* Nikkie got me a comb (Me: T.T Srlsy Nikkie?)

Nikkie: I think it was asking what Anna got you

Ed: oh Anna made me a new red coat and so far it hasn't gotten ripped

Nikkie: Awww so sweet

Anna: watch your sarcasm girlie

Nikkie: Fine

(The boys look at each other)

Ed: Hey how about a double date

Anna: so you're asking us out on a double date? I say yes

Nikkie: I do too

Me: while they work out the details on that I'll close. I'm Meredith and I do not own the rights to FMA but I do own the characters Anna and Nikkie. Have a nice day and ask more questions please


	5. Chapter 4

ms. cheerful YESH! Have a fun double date, you guys! :D

Ed. how come your arm broke at such a dangerous time in chp. 25? :0

Question for 1000meredith. after all the fighting scenes and the battle with Spheris, can you add a little more of nikkie and Alphonse time? :3

Ed. would you drink milk if anna asked you to?

Anna. ask Ed to drink an entire cup of milk! :D

(sorry, Edward. heh- i feel evil... :3 )

(All 5 people enter)

Anna: More Questions! Yes the double date WAS fun. First Question is for you Ed *hands him the letter*

Ed: *reads question* How would I know why my arm broke then? It was possibly because I was fighting Spheris and ended up dislocated. The next Question is for the author *hands me the letter*

Me: *reads question* (blush) possibly I could do that maybe add another fight *everyone looks at me shocked* maybe not another fight then T.T the next question is for Ed.

Ed: another question?! *reads question* maybe if she drinks Kool-Aid *evil grin*

Nikkie: KOOL-AID YAY!

Anna: Nikkie is addicted to Kool-Aid *fakes puking at drink name* who is the next question for?

Ed: you *hands Anna letter*

Anna: *looks at question then comment after it*

Al: what does it say?

Anna: it says 'Anna. ask Ed to drink an entire cup of milk! :D (sorry, Edward. heh- i feel evil... :3 )' So Ed will you drink an entire cup of milk right now?

Ed: *gags* if you drink an entire cup of Kool-Aid

Anna: *gags* fine *is handed a cup of Kool-Aid*

Ed: *is handed a cup of milk*

Al & Nikkie: 1… 2… 3! Drink up !

Ed & Anna: *drink drinks* *both finish*

Ed: ewwwww *looks out window* hey look who it is

Anna: its colonel bastard *gets an idea* wanna do a spit take?

Ed: whats that?

Anna: we have some liquid in our mouth then on the count of lets say 3 we spit it out. We could do it at Colonel bastard then he wont be able to torch us cause hell be all wet *evil grin*

Ed: lets do it

They get water in their mouths

Al & Nikkie: 3… 2… 1!

Ed & Anna: *spits water on Mustang*

Mustang: *surprised & PISSED* WHAT THE F**K!

Me: Watch yo language Mustang and before we end up with dead people we shall end the chapter

Me: this is 1000meredith and I do not own anyone but myself, Anna and Nikkie

All (including Mustang who is still fuming): BYE!


	6. Chapter 5

Q5

I have one for you. Can you give Roy some more screen time? I feel like maybe he could have a big part in there somewhere. I also have a comment for Roy. Would you quit slacking off and making Riza yell at you and worry about you all the time. You really should do your own paper work sometimes and give that poor woman a break. Mpanyek

(7 people enter)

Me: ok this is from my friend and fellow Role Player Mel. First is for me. If I can I will I have to fit it in but it might be comedic. XD now for Roy

Roy: For me? Thank you strange person *he says with a weird firkin smile. Author, Nikkie and Al slink away from the crazy guy. Anna and Ed just start laughing* *reads paper and goes pale*

Riza: what does it say sir. Are you alright?

Roy: *still pale* I was just scolded by a kid. It says: *reads from paper* I also have a comment for Roy. Would you quit slacking off and making Riza yell at you and worry about you all the time. You really should do your own paper work sometimes and give that poor woman a break. *everyone starts to laugh while Riza smiles at Roy causing Roy to faint*

Me: well that is it he can't answer cause he is out cold *to everyone* you can dare anyone to do anything so please ask questions

Anna & Ed: Meredith does not own the rights to FMA but does own Anna and Nikkie. Have a nice day and ask more questions please


	7. Chapter 6

Q6

You really are useless aren't you Roy? Riza, how do you put up with him? Mpanyek

(7 people enter)

Me: Question for Roy *hands letter*

Roy: *reads slip and turns red* I'm NOT USELESS! SO PEOPLE BETTER STOP SAYING THAT I AM!

Anna & Ed: Your useless colonel

Me: *takes letter and pushes Roy into the soundproof room* next question is for you Riza. I'm asking that too

Riza: I have no idea how I deal with him. Maybe because I'm used to him and his downfalls

Me: *goes to fetch Roy*

Everyone (not including Meredith and Roy): Meredith does not own the rights to FMA but does own Anna and Nikkie. Have a nice day and ask more questions please

Me: I think that is getting overused *T.T*


	8. Chapter 7

Comment 1

I love it how Roy can't face the truth. Pretty funny to be honest. Mpanyek

Me: I'll just read the comment 'cause there is nothing to answer. It says: I love it how Roy can't face the truth. Pretty funny to be honest. Mpanyek

*everyone but Roy starts to laugh*

Me: I know this is short…

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLIN SHORT?

Me: not you Ed. *sighs* but I wanted to do something with this comment. I do not own anything but Anna & Nikkie question or comment me plz. Meredith signing out! BYE!


	9. Chapter 8

Dare 1

I have a dare for Roy. Riza, this involves you and I'm sorry. Please don't kill me later. Here's the dare: Roy, I dare you to kiss Riza. *Grins evilly* Mpanyek

Me: the dare is for Roy

Roy: please tell me I'm not being made fun of *is dejected*

Me: you're not. The dare says: I have a dare for Roy. Riza, this involves you and I'm sorry. Please don't kill me later. Here's the dare: Roy, I dare you to kiss Riza. *Grins evilly* Mpanyek

Everyone but Meredith and Roy (Riza is not in the room): O_O

Ed: What? *laughs*

Me: I'll get Riza *goes to get Riza* *pushes Riza towards Roy* Hey don't worry its only a dare

Everyone but Roy and Riza: *watching closely*

Roy: *kisses Riza*

Riza: *blushes*

Me: well they completed the da- mmph!

Anna: *removes hand* Riza kissed him back

Me: *blushes* oh but I still have to end the chapter… or maybe not *evil grin* *whispers* Anna why don't you go kiss Ed?

Anna: *BLUSHES* fine *walks over to Ed* *kisses him*

Nikkie and Al: O_O

Me: let's end the chapter now before they stop. I do not own anything but Anna & Nikkie question or comment me plz. Meredith signing out! BYE!


End file.
